Jackie and Wilson
by moonlightspotlight
Summary: She's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair. She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet she wouldn't care. Olitz one-shot. Sorta, kinda fluff.


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first Scandal fanfic, so please send me all the critiques necessary for me to improve upon my writing. I decided that we needed a little fluff, just a little, after the horrendous way they left us in the winter finale. Anyone else trying to find a Scandal Rehab for the next 53 days? Oh...just me? Okay. Haha. Anyway, on with the show. This is a one shot, I just had this idea in my head for a few weeks, and needed to have it escape. Besides Scandal, this fanfic is based off "Jackie and Wilson" by Hozier. Remember: I do not own Scandal or Hozier's beautiful lyrics. I just write, so I can survive.**

"**So tired of trying to see from behind the red in my eyes." **

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III props his feet up on his desk, both his crystal-glassed scotch and his oxford dress shoes glittering in the afternoon sun. Fitz takes a sip of the scotch, the familiar burn being welcome on a day like this, where nothing seems to be going right and his go to person, his solution maker, his fixer isn't available. He rests his head back on the leather office chair, closing his eyes trying to think of a solution. He can do this. He can find the solution. He has trusted advisors, people who know the situation well. He has the weapons. He has the security. He has everything he needs. He can solve a problem without her, he has to, he just doesn't know if he can. He had been the president for four years, of course he could do this. Of course he could. He has to.

"**She blows outta nowhere on a candle of the wild. Laughing away from my feeble disguise." **

Taking a deep breath, his thoughts are interrupted, "Daddyyyyy."

Fitz opens his eyes, looking at the little girl running into his office. He moves his feet from his desk, back on to the floor, as his beautiful daughter runs, as quickly as her little feet will let her, to her daddy. As she reaches his desk, she puts her arms up in a motion for him to pick her up and Fitz happily does so. Jackie, his three-year-old daughter, is a beautiful resemblance of the love between Olivia and Fitz. Jackie looks just like her mother, except for her eyes, her eyes are the same striking blue as her father's.

"Hi sweetheart," he says as she places a kiss on his nose, and he returns the favor. Jackie and Fitz both turn towards the door, as they hear a "rawr". Jackie gets closer to her father, as Fitz laughs seeing Olivia with her hands up, looking as if she was about to have a tickle war with the toddler.

"You want me to take care of the monster for you, Ie?" Fitz whispers in his daughter's ear, and Jackie nods her head, putting her head back in his chest.

"Okay, you better protect my desk then."

"I can do that daddy. I'm a good po tec tor," Jackie says nodding her head, turning her head towards his chair.

"The best little protector," Fitz smiles and lifts Jackie from his lap, kissing her forehead as he turns around and places his daughter in the large chair. The chair dwarfing her. She could rule the world one day, just based on her cuteness. She already ruled his, with her co-ruler, Olivia Grant. He laughs at the site, before he turns around seeing his wife moving closer and closer to the two of them ready for the war.

Fitz raises his eyebrows at his wife, and she laughs.

"Oh no you don't Fitz...I'm here for the young one," Olivia moves about the room, farther from her husband but trying to get closer to her daughter.

Before they had Jackie, Fitz would have never claimed that Olivia was playful, that she was good around kids, but he didn't care about that when he married her. He knew that she would be a good mother, even though she doubted him every time that he brought it up. When he was married to Mellie, he knew that Olivia told him that her fears were not from the thoughts of herself being a bad mother but fears that he was just trying to get her hopes up. Fitz understood, but he also knew there was a deeper fear. Olivia thought that she had given all of herself after he had told her that he was in love with her and that he gave her nothing, but what she didn't realize was that he gave all of himself to her the moment they met on the campaign trail. Fitz had promised Olivia the world, throughout his presidency, and he would end up fulfilling every promise that he had ever made her during their marriage. They had their happy now.

Olivia and Fitz were at opposite sides of the couch, both standing trying to figure out who was going to get to who first, was Olivia getting to Jackie or was Fitz getting to Olivia. Fitz knew the outcome, but was all well with this teasing game.

"The young'n is not yours to wage war on, she's my ally. To reach her you must go through me."

"Oh the young one deserves the tickles she is about to receive. I promise this attack was provoked." Olivia said, walking to the other couch, as Fitz stands at the back of the couch they were both just at.

"And what did she do to deserve your tickle wrath?" Fitz looks over at his daughter, who is paying only half attention, while paying attention to the different files on his desk. Oh, crayon marks would be much appreciated on those daunting files.

"She painted Wilson pink." The laughter consuming the room as Olivia and Fitz both laugh, the image of a golden retriever painted pink.

"She did what?!" Both parents look over to the giggling toddler in the leather office chair. Fitz' heart warmed and motioned his hand for Olivia to move forward and wage tickle war on their daughter. As Olivia got closer to his desk, Fitz sneaked up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and hauled her over to one of the couches where he tossed her down and started tickling her, all while placing kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Olivia's hands going to Fitz' hips to return the tickles, both looking over as they hear little feet, and Jackie's laughter, running out of the office. Jackie was on to her next mission.

"**She's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair. She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet she wouldn't care."**

Olivia turns to look back at Fitz.

"Hi," Olivia says, running her hands through his hair.

"Hi," Fitz returns, appreciative towards the one word that makes him know with words that she loves him.

"I missed you."

"How could you not," Fitz laughs before leaning down to kiss her. Olivia quickly turning her head so he kisses her cheek. He leans down to kiss her ear lobe, sucking gently before whispering, "I missed you more than you know."

Olivia turns her head and kisses him deeply, pulling the tendrils of his hair while pushing him towards her, deepening their kiss. Fitz closes his eyes, enjoying the taste of her on his lips, his hand resting on her hip as she playfully bites his bottom lip. Oh god, how he loves that. He deepens the kiss, his hand sliding down the outside of her leg, and back up the inside of her thigh.

He hears someone clear their throat, but he is paying too much attention to this kiss.

He feels a file smack his foot, and he opens his eyes, seeing Mellie looking angrily at him. "If you're going to have a wet day dream about your whore, can you make sure that you do it somewhere I won't find out about it?"

Fitz sighs, realizing that he was just dreaming, yet it felt so real. He could still feel Olivia. He could still feel her being playful. He could still see their daughter, Jackie. Oh Jackie, how much Fitz wished her to be real. He wanted a lot with Olivia. He wanted the house in Vermont. He wanted to be mayor. He wanted to watch Olivia make jam. However, the thing he wanted most of all was to have children with Olivia.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"What do you want Mellie?" Fitz said exasperated.

"Cyrus told me to bring this to you, it's concerning West Angola or something like that. I don't even remember, he just told me that he wasn't able to bring it to you because he was having a meeting with that wretched woman Elizabeth." Mellie continued on, as Fitz grabbed the file and opened it.

"Please leave Mellie, I don't want to handle you right now."

"No, you just want to 'handle' your precious Olivia." Mellie turned and walked out of the room, Fitz not being able to deny the fact that he wanted to be with Olivia.

The top of the file read, West Angola War Options.

"Where the hell are you Olivia?" Fitz sighed, sitting back down in his chair, swallowing the rest of his scotch, and trying to figure out options to bring Olivia back.

"**Looking up from the cigarette, and she's already left. I start picking up the art of what's left of me and our little vignette for whatever poor soul is coming next."**


End file.
